LANTERN DXD
by FIRE OF THE DEAD
Summary: "En el día mas brillante, los conocí, en la noche mas oscura permanecieron conmigo, ningún mal escapara de mi vista, yo los protegeré." Eran los pensamientos de un chico al lado de los demonios que le dieron un giro a su vida, del que no se arrepiente de haber hecho.


**Me he puesto a jugar Injustice 2 en la casa de un amigo y me volví bastante bueno con el personaje de Hal Jordan, y pensando y pensando se me ocurrió esta idea, crear un sacred gear llamado "Lantern" claro que este no es tan poderoso como lo sería un verdadero Green Lantern ya que alguien así vence este universo, pero este poder se basa en el espectro emocional y en la creatividad (como Green Lantern claro)**

**Me gustaría que la pareja de mi personaje OC sea Koneko. **

**Iniciamos desde la segunda mitad de la 1er temporada**

**(después del rescate de Asia)**

Hola- charla normal

{Cuídense de mi poder}- pensamientos

"Dragon Shoot"- Habilidades o técnicas

**Tiempo y/o lugares**

(**Comentarios míos**, notas, cartas, etc.)

*Llamadas u Hologramas*

DRAGON Y LINTERNA

"En el día más brillante, en la noche más oscura, ningún mal escapará de mi vista. Dejen a aquellos que adoran al mal temer mi poder ¡la luz de Green Lantern!

Es curiosa la vida, el cómo diversas acciones desde la hora en la que te duermes, la comida que comes, como caminas o dialogas pueden llevarte a un desenlace que no creíste en toda tu vida.

**Kuoh: Martes 14:00 pm**

Hace poco tiempo que Issei consiguió rescatar a Asia y vencer a Reynare, Asia de momento debe quedarse en el Club de Ocultismo

Pero no es el caso ahora.

PDV: ¿?

Hola yo soy Aoki Tanaka, un estudiante de preparatoria de 2 grado, estudio en la Academia Kuoh, antes femenina, ahora mixta

Vivo con mis padres y tengo 16, tengo notas bajas-regulares, menos en historia soy bueno en eso, mantengo un perfil bajo sin ningún tipo de reputación, no soy fuerte ni rápido ni tengo un cuerpo de galán, estoy pasado unos kilo de hecho ¡pero solo un poco!

Tengo un pasatiempo que es lanzar una moneda para probar mi suerte o para tomar una decisión algo difícil. Amigos no tengo, como dije perfil bajo. No me notan ni los abusones de cursos y eso es bueno.

Me gustan las papas fritas y las hamburguesas con mucha mostaza {benditos americanos} video juegos de lucha y guerra, algo de anime etc.

Y mi mayor secreto… ¡soy un lolicon sin remedio!

Lo que nos lleva a ahora, estoy mirando por la ventana a las niñas de primero hacer ejercicios pero por sobre todo la miro a ella, Koneko Tojo, no pasa un día sin que la vea una vez y mi pecho lata con fuerza. No se ha dado cuenta y espero que siga así

(Fin de presentación y PDV)

El niño se quedaba embobado mirando a la loli comer sus dulces después de las prácticas, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba haciendo eso, incluso termina los deberes apresuradamente para verla un poco mas

La clase de gimnasia femenina había terminado y junto con esa clase la clase de Matemáticas en la que se encontraba en este momento

En el club de ocultismo se encontraban cerca de celebrar la inclusión de Asia al sequito, Akeno preparaba el pastel con magia mientras que los demás miembros se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo

Rias por su parte se encontraba revisando los papeles de traspaso escolar de Asia a la escuela, pero al costado había un expediente con el nombre "Aoki Tanaka - usuario de Sacred Gear"

Rias: ahhh –lanzando un suspiro al aire- me tomo algo de tiempo pero ya está resuelto y en cuanto a lo otro, no esperaba detectar un nuevo usuario tan cerca nuestro –sin embargo es un caso similar a Issei, no tiene registro mágico ni tampoco antepasado de renombre, un niño común y corriente igual que Issei- coincidencia o no debo hacer que se una a nosotros, debo de conseguir más gente para mi sequito.

En la tarde-noche

Disimuladamente Aoki salía en dirección hacia su casa, el recorrido no era muy remarcable vivía en una zona común en un barrio común.

Llego al departamento donde vivíamos mi familia y yo, no teníamos suficiente dinero para una casa, pero no éramos pobres, a fin de tener algún tipo de éxito económico a futuro con mi educación, me enviaron a la mejor escuela de la ciudad.

Mi desempeño escolar se mantenía en lo normal, pero en comparación con otras escuelas la educación tiene mayor complejidad, además los diplomas de esta escuela por lo que se tiene más relevancia a la hora de obtener empleo.

Entro por la recepción y no hay nadie, la casera siempre desaparece por estas horas de la tarde hasta que anochece. En la habitación 202 entro y me invade el olor a curry hecho hace poco

Mama veo que acabo su plato y me preguntaba cómo fue mi día, dije que bien, algo complicada la clase de idiomas pero llevable, se pone a revisar mis notas y no ve nada malo el promedio y eso está bien 70-89 mis puntuaciones generales. Papa aun no llega ya que trabaja en una construcción por lo que demora más en volver a casa

Mientras como mi curry recalentado pienso en nuestro estilo de vida y como esta en mi deber mejorarlo cuando acabe la academia, pero cuando pienso que podría a ir en un lugar más barato y darnos alguna mejora de cómo vivimos me deprime un poco.

Se hace tarde y papa aun no vuelve así que voy a mi habitación en la que paso mucho tiempo, entre mis tareas pendientes hasta para solo pasar el tiempo.

Habitación común, cama y escritorio con una computadora pequeña al costado. Libros de las materias correspondientes algún comic americano, un ropero con mis atuendo cotidianos, escolares y nada ya.

Viendo que eran las diez pm decidí dormir, no tenía tarea ya que la termine en clases para… verla a ella. Hoy no vería a papa pero hablare con el mañana.

.

.

.

.

.

**La mañana siguiente 6:10 am**

La alarma de siempre hace su trabajo sacando a la gente de su precioso tiempo de sueño. Temprano diría porque faltaba una hora con veinte para entrar a la escuela, era para desayunar y mantener algo de contacto con su familia, su padre se iba por las 12:00 cuando él no estaba así que solo podía estar con el 1 hora al día o más cuanto antes se levante, exceptuando los fines de semana fines de semana.

Lo normal se ponen al día, charlan sobre su trabajo, planes para el fin de semana y desayunan comentando un par de chistes de vez en cuando. Ya siendo una hora cercana, se despidió y tomo rumbo a la escuela, aprovechando la soledad de la calle se pone unos auriculares para escuchar música de camino a clases **(DARE- Gorillaz)**. A mitad de camino ve a la mujer o jovencita que le roba el aliento caminar delante suyo, reconocería esa cabellera blanca y su menudo cuerpo donde fuera.

La canción en sus oídos hacia más irreal la visión de ella frente a sus ojos, era un mensaje de atrevimiento.

La niña sintió que la observaban y vio pasar a un chico a su lado, pero no más de eso antes de llegar a los terrenos de la escuela

Koneko: imaginación -dijo mientras terminaba de comer un helado

**Más tarde ese día- hora del almuerzo**

Aoki hoy no tenían nada casero para almorzar, así que se dirigió al comedor a comprar unos onigiris rellenos y un refresco y debía apresurarse si quería llegar a un evento que no quería perderse, así que obteniendo lo que quería apresuro el paso a los terrenos elevados cerca del club de kendo salía un poco tarde por lo que se sentó y espero unos minutos.

Solo 2 minutos pasaron y vio a un trio de chicos conocidos como el "Trio Pervertido" corriendo del club femenil corriendo detrás de ellos con espadas de bambú en alto para darles otra paliza, al ver el día hecho procedió a comer viendo a los 3 recibir golpes de los más dolorosos, un rato después se retiró cuando se separaron y el castaño entro en el club de Ocultismo.

Otro día, mismas clases, misma rutina. El chico sabe que la educación es importante para la vida, pero si no fuera por la música y los comics/Mangas su vida sería muy aburrida.

Muchas veces deseo alguna chispa de emoción extra en su vida, algo más aparte del deber y cumplir con los estándares de la sociedad japonesa, pero con su estilo de vida hay cosas que no se pueden.

Ya llegando a su casillero junto con todo el ajetreo de alumnos a su alrededor abre su casillero y ve una carta sin remitente, pensó en una carta de amor, pero era poco probable así que solo la abrió y vio su contenido.

Tenía una letra muy bien trabajada y elegante

(Tanaka-san su presencia es requerida en el club de Ocultismo, por motivos importantes, me sentiría complacida si accede cortésmente a nuestra invitación)

(Atte. Rias Gremory)

Aoki: {¿Rias Gremory?, la mismísima Rias Gremory onne-sama número 1 de toda la academia, me envió una carta invitándolo al club de ocultismo, ese club en el que asistes los miembros más conocidos de la escuela} No esta es la broma de algún tonto y justo eligieron mi casillero, pero tiene un perfume femenino, talvez sea cierto o talvez no –sacando una moneda de su bolsillo-

Aoki: {"Cara" asisto y paso vergüenza por caer en una broma o "Cruz" me voy tranquilo a casa sin creer nada} la arrojo hacia arriba, giro un par de veces y cayó en un mano {Cruz, buen intento soquetes pero la suerte me sonríe}- haciendo caso a la moneda arroja la carta a la basura y se va

Saliendo por la entrada principal volteo a la derecha pero antes de avanzar un poco más una voz sonó a su espalda

¿?: Tanaka Aoki – la voz tenía un tono en particular un tono… frio

Volteando a ver Aoki no puede creer lo que está viendo, frente a él y muchos alumnos la mismísima Koneko Tojo le había hablado

Koneko: venga al club, la presidenta lo ha invitado- no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y veían sus ojos, Rias Gremory realmente lo había invitado al club más "Famoso" si no que se lo había dicho la mismísima Koneko Tojo.

Antes de esperar respuesta la loli se empezó a alejar asumiendo que el aludido la seguiría y no se equivocó, el chico entendiendo que todo fue real decidió seguirla aprovechando que podía estar cerca de ella también, no dijo palabra alguna solo disfrutaba el tiempo como pudiera siguiendo a su interés amoroso

El camino fue corto pero agradable, el corazón de Aoki latía con fuerza en su pecho durante el camino.

**En el club de Ocultismo**

Rias: bien todo listo –revisando el salón, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Si todo salía bien esta sería una fiesta de bienvenida pata 2.

Toc toc toc

Koneko: presidenta soy Koneko, traje al invitado- anunciando su llegada

Rias: pasen ambos- la diablesa dio una observación al chico, nada fuera de lo común, cabello negro semi-corto cayendo a los costados y la nuca, cuerpo algo voluminoso y el uniforme, su mirada era una mezcla de asombro y curiosidad mientras inspeccionaba la habitación, hasta que su mirada cambio a una de extrañeza viendo la ducha en una esquina de la habitación- {cierto, no es normal algo asi en ningún lugar}

Ya cambiando su vista volvió a fijarse en la loli comiendo unas galletas dulces que había en una bandeja

Rias: buenas tarde Tanaka-san por favor tome asiento, cuando lleguen los demás miembros podremos iniciar con la reunión.

No habiendo nada más que hacer solo tomo asiento en el sillón, y espero paciente. No dijo nada solo asintió

Koneko ante la mirada que el chico le dio antes

Koneko: no voy a darte –dijo alejando sus galletas de medo posesivo

Aoki: e- eh no descuida s-siempre tengo algo para mi –dijo entrecortadamente, lego saca de su bolso escolar un bolsa de papas fritas- ves?

Comiendo ambos en silencio Rias no hizo más que observar la interacción riendo por dentro

Rias: {Jaque. esto va por buen camino, si manejo bien las cosas, celebraremos por 2 integrantes nuevos}

….

**Bien una intro de otra historia más. **

**Los poderes del OC estarán basados en los comics de Green Lantern, incluyendo el espectro emocional (voluntad, miedo, ira, esperanza, piedad, amor)- exceptuando claro los poderes de White y Black Lantern.**

**Decidido el interés romántico del personaje OC es Koneko y permanecerá sin cambios, el resto para Issei**

**Actualmente leo el manga de DXD por lo que estoy encontrando más datos de la historia en si, por lo que espero hacer las cosas de manera fluida**

**PD: no es crossover porque no esta unido con DC ni toma el anillo de los lantern corps original. solo la idea y los poderes**


End file.
